


Jeux de miroirs et fantasme romantique

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Fantasme, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, Saint-Sylvestre, Venise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Adrian prépare une surprise à son amant : un séjour romantique à Venise. La surprise fait mouche notamment lorsqu'un fantasme de Raphaël peut se réaliser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 30 décembre 2016 Spécial Saint-Sylvestre. Mon texte peut se lire indépendamment mais concerne un couple déjà présenté dans d'autres défis de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le thème est fantasme, les mots obligatoires sont "chèque, carrosse, sorcier" et la contrainte de Venise est accompagnée de deux images (jointes au texte). J'espère que mon texte vous plaira et excusez-moi s'il vous plaît mes fautes et mes maladresses.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Raphaël était aux anges et quelque peu curieux. Sa sœur et Adrian avait comploté pour qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et tout avait été préparé par eux... même sa valise. Si Raphaël aurait pu en être angoissé, il faisait tellement confiance à son amant protecteur qu'il savait par avance que cela n'irait pas au delà de ces limites. Parfois, il se rendait compte que la formule "L'amour rend aveugle" était-on ne peut plus vrai- pour sa personne. Dès qu’Adrian l'avait séduit et avait passé ses réserves, Raphaël avait placé son cœur, son corps et sa confiance entre les mains de celui-ci. Durant les premiers temps, comme la plupart des humains face au surnaturel, il avait nié les évidences, refusé de voir la vérité sur la nature de son amant. Apprendre qu'Adrian est un sorcier la nuit d'Halloween, découvrir les responsabilités dû à sa naissance et à sa puissance mais aussi être immergée entre le monde qui avait été le sien et celui de la magie l'avait chamboulée d'une certaine manière. Cependant jamais il n'avait douté de l'amour qu'il y avait entre lui et Adrian, jamais il n'avait remis cela en question. La surprise concoctée à son intention le laissait donc dans une attente passive. Il n'allait pas cherché à gâcher la surprise, surtout que déjà il avait compris que Lucifer ne serait pas de la partie. Quel bonheur.

C'était donc détendu qu'il autorisa Adrian lui apposer un sortilège afin que les indices flagrants ne lui sautent pas aux yeux, après l'avoir rassuré pendant une heure entière. Le sortilège chatouillait, déboussolait et faisait sauter les indices tels que les noms des destinations sur le panneau d'affichage de l'aéroport. La sensation était très étrange en vérité, bien que rigolote. En outre, Adrian était au petit soin pour lui, parce qu'il s'inquiétait que son amoureux panique à cause de la magie apposée sur lui. Raphaël trouvait cela assez amusant et en profitait joyeusement. C'était comme marcher dans un monde où les lettres se déplaçaient ou s’enfuyait tire d'aile À son approche, ou certains mots se transformaient en chants d'oiseaux. Il devait résister à l'envie irrépressible d'essayer d'attraper tout ces fuyards à la manière d'un gosse devant une volée de pigeons. De un, personne n'aurait compris autour de lui, de deux cela aurait été gênant d'essayer d'attraper l'insaisissable. 

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant l'hôtel qu'Adrian leva le sort. Ce fut comme si un carrosse s'était arrêté devant un château pour une immersion dans un conte de fées moderne. Enfin un palais en bordure du grand canal avec une merveilleuse localisation et une vue des plus charmantes. Raphaël fut littéralement sous le choc en réalisant qu'il était à Venise pour un séjour tant romantique que princier. Une main dans le bas de son dos, Adrian l'incita à entrer dans le hall somptueux du palace pendant que les employés se chargeaient de leurs affaires. Le marbre italien étincelait, les décorations et les lustres en verre donnaient à Raphaël l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une demeure royale d'une élégance et d'une beauté rare. Des végétaux et des bouquets apportaient une touche de verdure et de dépaysement. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'endette ou fasse des chèques en blanc afin de pouvoir se payer un tel séjour.

Il était vrai que la famille d'Adrian et celui-ci possédaient des revenus immenses et incomparables face au sien. Leur maison était d'ailleurs un vrai cocon confortable et luxueux auquel il avait fini par s'habituer. Son merveilleux sorcier était aussi quelqu'un de simple et de modeste qui avait très vite mis à l'aise Raphaël malgré cette nette différence de classe. Un ravissement enfantin remplaça la surprise et Adrian fut quitte pour une visite de l'établissement avant de pouvoir entraîner son fiancé sous une douche. Raphaël n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir la pièce qu'Adrian l'avait entraîné dans la salle de bain, déshabillé et ils s’étaient lavés mutuellement avec plus de calme et de langueur. Adrian une simple serviette accrochée aux hanches et Raphaël entouré d'un peignoir quittèrent enfin la salle d'eau. La fatigue du voyage avait fini par les rattraper mais disparu aussitôt que Raphaël put enfin admirer leur chambre. Un gémissement de plaisir, de gêne et d'excitation lui échappa. C'était l'un de ses fantasmes qui pourrait se réaliser et à cet instant il ne douta pas que tout avait été savamment orchestré par son chéri.

Le logement était vaste et dominé par la couleur blanche, mais peu importe le reste, le regard de Raphaël fut porté vers le lit et les miroirs qui l'encadraient. Il s'avança lentement vers la couche puis observa les glaces, songeant aux possibilités sensuelles et inavouables de voir Adrian lui faire l'amour sous toutes les coutures. La chaleur qui se répandit en lui et fit rougir ses joues dû mettre l'eau à la bouche d'Adrian car il se mit derrière son Raphaël et fit glisser la robe de chambre au sol. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors que sans quitter des yeux le miroir, Raphaël voyait et sentait Adrian faire glisser ses doigts, ses lèvres et sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue. Avec une lenteur terrible, Adrian entreprit de dévorer son bien-aimé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus tenir sur ses jambes. Raphaël laissa ses paumes et son front rencontré la surface fraîche et lisse.

 Adrian finit par le pousser en douceur contre le lit et sans gêne, Raphaël s'y laissa renverser. Il le laissa une seconde pour faire venir à lui le nécessaire. Raphaël savoura un instant la vue de la glace également au plafond et son homme fut sur lui de nouveau. Il tendit les mains pour flatter ce corps qui le tentait  et le surplombait à présent. Son sorcier fit alors apparaître des attaches de soie autour des poignets de son amant, l'obligeant à ne pouvoir que ressentir et se soumettre au plaisir qu'il lui donnerait. Les miroirs étaient les spectateurs et réflecteurs d'une torture lente et capricieuse d'Adrian envers Raphaël. Celui-ci ne pouvait que voir Adrian le marquer comme sien de milliers de manières possibles et le plaisir s'inscrire sur leurs traits. L'érotisme, la sensualité, le plaisir et les sentiments qui se  dégageaient à la fois d'un point de vue visuel et sensitif les poussaient aux portes de l'orgasme.

Ralentissant quand la jouissance menaçait de venir puis reprenant son temps malgré les suppliques incompréhensibles et les gémissements désespérés de Raphaël, son amoureux les conduisit tous deux aux portes d'un orgasme qui les emporta cœur, corps et âme. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits en admirant le reflet au dessus d'eux, ils étaient bien et propres grâce à la magie d’Adrian. Un rire rompit le silence ensommeillé qui commençait à s’installer et Raphaël posa un regard de chat repu et curieux sur son Adrian. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue avec douceur avant d’attirer son fiancé contre son torse. Raphaël lâcha un soupir heureux en s’enroulant à l'instar d'une pieuvre autour de son cher et tendre qui finit par lui murmurer à l’oreille.

\- C’est décidé, je fais installer des miroirs partout au sein de notre chambre dès qu'on rentre.

Raphaël rougit et nicha son visage au creux du cou de son amant en soufflant un "idiot" affectueux. En tout cas, dans le programme de visite de Venise, il avait bien l'intention d'explorer aussi les inimaginables et innombrables possibilités de l'intégration des miroirs de cette chambre au cœur de leurs plaisirs intimes. Adrian ne serait que trop heureux de le suivre sur ce projet. Le sommeil les gagna enfin, reposant leurs corps et leurs esprits avant leurs explorations prochaines.

 


End file.
